Portable hammocks are an alternative to sleeping on the ground in wilderness travel. However, in their simplest embodiments, hammocks leave the user exposed to insects and the elements. Rain tarps are available as detached units, but do not include insect netting. Systems incorporating a hammock having fold-away netting and a detachable rain fly, or a hammock, insect netting and a rain fly comprising a single unit are available, as is a tent system having insect netting attached to a rain fly for enclosing a hammock. These systems require that the rain fly be centered over the hammock, but still permit water flowing along load-bearing hammock supports to reach the hammock.
Moreover, there are no hammock enclosures which permit heavy gear to be suspended above the ground and stored in the same enclosure as the hammock, thereby permitting accessibility by the occupant either from inside or from outside of the enclosure.